


I can't... resist you

by QDanyTarg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDanyTarg/pseuds/QDanyTarg
Summary: Daenerys is his aunt and as much as desire (and love) speaks louder, they cannot continue with this.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	I can't... resist you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes, my english is shit, I know. Sorry.

  
The elevator opened and he entered. He gave me one of those side hugs that I already got used to. We pushed the bottom to go up and the hands touched accidentally… I noticed almost a spark, but time passes too quickly. Soon we arrived at the 13rd floor and I took the front to leave. But, as if listening to my most unconscious prayers, the door did not opened automaticaly.

Was still locked. I went back to the controller and pressed to open it. Nothing. He did the same, as if he didn't believe me. _Did it got stucked?_ I asked playing innocent. _“Yes, we’re stuck in here… the question is how we will unlock it”_ , he commented, already standing in front of the door and pushing hard to open it to the sides.

I stepped back with a sight _“I don't believe”_ and took out my cell phone. Then the light fell. We are illuminated only by the focus of the device. I tried to call someone, but I couldn't get the call answered. _"Mine is off ..."_ , he commented, approaching to look at mine while I texted the group asking for some help. I tried to call again. On the third try, I felt his hand hold my phone.

I didn't understand (really) and looked up at his face. Strangely he smiled the way he smiles when a silly idea goes through his head and he tries to disguise it - I've known that smile for miles. A couple of painful seconds later, kind of slowly, he said, _"I was just thinking here ..."_

_"In what?”,_ I continued immediately.

Then he approached and unintentionally I took a step back, bumping into the left wall of the place.

"... it was good that nobody answered ..."

The understanding of the situation was hitting, but my skepticism didn't believe it. _“_

_Why?”_ , I insisted - I am a woman of words and I wanted aswers. He responded by licking the corner of my mouth.

_"No, this is not happening ..."_ I sighed aloud and clearer than I should. And my cell phone fell without him letting me look down. _"No, please ..."_ I sighed heavy and hard trying to push him away with my hand on his chest. I resisted not for lack of desire - much more likely because of excess.

I just felt his breath invading me and how much I wanted this story to be just… true. _"No, you're not here ..."_ , I tried to rationalize again, until he took my hand over his pants and the rigid member that pulsated under his clothes. “I am not?”, Followed by _“what do you think, uh?”_ spoken between his teeth, in the way I knew well.

I smiled and closed my eyes. _"I think so,"_ I replied quietly. He gave me a wet kiss, strong, hungry and then his mouth went down my neck and he bit me and I miss him! Meanwhile, I don't know how I opened the ziper of his pants, but this time he didn't resist for an instant. Without his boxers, I grabbed that huge and heavy cock. He started unbuttoning his shirt in a script I didn't know.

_"Will you say you don't want to?"_ and again surprised me with his boldness. I threw myself between kisses on his chest and his hands and fingers intertwining my hair. I kind of knelt down, the light of the cell phone on the floor illuminating like a gloom; I looked at him from below. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. It seemed to inhale strongly when I put it in my mouth and held my head away from my face.

He groaned and moaned loudly that I was afraid someone would hear. He said something between his teeth that I didn't understand, while he held the base of his dick while I sucked it. He took it out of my mouth like you take the child's lollipop _"That way I won't hold on"_

_“And what are you going to do?”,_ I teased, feeling a little bold. He put me on my feet as if I weighed nothing, turned me for me to face the wall and with my back on his front and started rubbing my ass. He opened the button on my pants, put one hand inside and while the other squeezed my breast and neck. _“I want that ass…”_ I took a deep breath. I rubbed my ass on his penis to provoke him. he again bit me on my shoulder _“You drive me unsane”._

The lights, until then turned off, suddenly came on. I turned as if in a reflex, I stepped away from his arms and tried to compose myself. I looked at the door, but the elevator did not move. Finally, I could see his face, his sweaty hair, his malicious smile, his heavy breath, his wrinkled shirt, his pants still open and his cock out, completely hard. It took a few seconds for him to stop looking at me and start dressing again. I picked up my cell phone, no one had spoken. how many minutes had passed? What day was it today? who I am in the world? what the hell had just happened? Then he came again and hugged me tight. The hard cock of his still brushing my belly and almost my sex. A messy hug, full of hands that went up and down - including mine. I wanted more. He finally stepped back. He held on to my shoulders as I tried to reach for his shirt. He looked at me tiredly, put both hands beside my face and pressed his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes as if to gather courage, held him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. We kiss for real ... or in fantasy. My fantasy. He did not resist. He gave himself up. Our hands between temples and hair and our bodies moving like a magnet, as always. Fuck. How I love you - I thought, I didn't verbalize. And the elevator opened.


End file.
